Sacrifice
by abonhigh
Summary: I had to make a choice. It wasn't easy, but I had to. I loved him. I would have done anything to prove that. And I know you would have made the same choice as me. AH
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is one of the pieces that was running through my mind. I thought I should give it a try, too. I have another story updated with Prologue and Chapter 1; I would really like you guys helping me pick out the priority or should I continue both the stories! Thank you! xD**

**Sacrifice **

**Chapter 1**

'You all know what exactly you have to do?' Mr. Langdon asked.

'Yes, sir,' the class chorused back lazily.

'Good. There are still five minutes for the bell to ring, but you can start packing.'

There were sounds of chairs dragging, students talking, and my silence.

'Don't forget you have the community work on Saturday!' Mr. Langdon shouted over all the noise.

But only I heard it. Others were too busy in themselves.

Mr. Langdon gazed over all the students. When his eyes met mine, I quickly looked away. I think he even tried to smile a little in my direction. I wouldn't know. It doesn't matter.

I packed my books and pencil before making my way towards the door. I dodged in and out of the crowd, looking at everyone's feet before finally the corridor smell hit my senses.

I stood on my spot for a few moments looking around at all the students. Talking. Laughing. Planning day-outs. Parties. Games. Chilling around.

A small bitter smile made its way on my face before I could stop it and I started walking down the corridor, staring straight ahead without really seeing…

_'You bitch! Do you know what I suffered through?' I yelled at her._

_Tears were already streaming down her face, and I felt a weird kind of satisfaction. _

_'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry you had to go through that!' She retaliated. The tone of her voice was enough to tell me she was being half-sarcastic, saying that only to humor me._

_'I trusted you! You threw it away for that boy!' I seethed again. No matter what she said, no matter how much she cried it still didn't affect me._

_'I didn't throw it away!' She said. 'I didn't tell him anything!'_

_'Yes, you did!'_

_She kept quiet, staring at me with those tear-filled red eyes._

_For some reason, my eyes stung. I felt my cheeks dampen. _

_'Don't,' a small voice said in my ear. I looked up at him. 'Don't cry for her. She's not worth it.'_

_I nodded and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand…_

I stumbled into someone and nearly fell down. The said someone grabbed my elbow before I could hit the ground and my head whipped to stare into soft brown eyes. I looked away. I realized it wasn't just one guy, but a group of boys who were now focused on me.

I steadied myself and adjusted my bag.

Looking everywhere around I mumbled an apology and strode past the person without really waiting for any kind of approval.

Almost in a daze I finally reached the parking lot and looked around for my car. Now, where did I park it? A part of me was fully tempted to just leave the car and go walking by myself. It was a fifteen minute drive which meant it would take around forty-five minutes to one hour for me to walk. Which I was absolutely fine with, no kidding.

Unfortunately, I spotted my car down the right side of the parking lot. Sighing to myself, I walked over to it, dumped my bag and slumped in the driver's seat. I rested my head on the steering wheel and closed my eyes.

_I felt light, happy when I saw her retreating figure. I watched as her hand came up to wipe away the tears. It didn't affect me at all. I was too angry and satisfied to care. Kate came from behind and beamed at me. I grinned. The joy that we all felt was nothing but relieving. Carmen joined and we all hugged, cheering all the time. Caius and Marcus stood with their hands behind their backs and rocking on their heels, a smile on both their faces. It was over. It was all over, finally …_

**It's short, yeah. But I would really like to know what you guys think! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Hey,'

I looked up and frowned.

'You stumbled by me yesterday. Remember?' He raised his eyebrows.

I shook my head and went back to my reading.

I heard the chair being dragged and my eyes went up again. He smiled at me and sat down. Looking around the library, I realized this was the only empty space available. I inwardly shrugged.

'I'm Jacob Black,'

I closed my eyes and took a deep steadying breath. When I opened them, I smiled tightly at him.

'You don't have to be so rude,' he said suddenly.

I sighed and packed up my books. Without looking anywhere but my bag, I strode away from the table and straight out of the library doors.

'Hey! Wait!'

My legs stopped. The next moment, he was in my face.

'What's your problem?' he growled.

I stared back at him blankly.

People around us watched as they walked past. A girl stopped, though. I didn't look at her.

'Jake, what are you doing?' I heard her girlish voice.

Even though I was still staring blankly at the boy, he broke the eye contact as he turned to the girl.

She continued, 'She's a freak.'

He frowned.

I turned my eyes to the sky instead. It was peaceful; clear blue with fluffy white clouds. The white birds seemed happy as they flew in freedom.

The girlish voice broke through my blissful trance. 'Her name's Isabella Swan. Social outcaste,' she snorted. 'Have you _seen_ her? Who the hell dyes their hair bubble pink shade? Her clothes…ewww! Every day the same black. She's an emo, Jake. Don't waste your time,'

'Tanya? Jake?' Another voice of a boy was heard. This was a different one. It seemed vaguely familiar.

'Edward!' The girl cried merrily.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'I'm hugging you?' her answer came out as a timid question.

'Don't. I don't like it, I've told you before,'

I couldn't help it. I snorted.

'Shut up, emo girl.' The girl said in the same disgusted voice she'd used when she had given my intro to the Jake guy.

I finally turned my eyes to the three. Jacob Black stood with his arms across his chest in a thoughtful manner. Tanya had her hands over Edward's chest in a possessive stance; his were trying to pry her off.

It was enough to make me snort again.

'What are snorting at?' she snarled at me.

I pursed my lips and my eyes locked with Edward for two seconds before I looked away again. Damnit, they were green color. I always had a soft spot for green.

And he was staring at me. It was a little disturbing, truth to be told.

I sighed as I looked at the sky again. They were wasting my time. I was bored with it.

When neither of them spoke for the next full minute, I adjusted my bag and escaped them.

Walking into the parking lot, I plugged in my ear-phones.

Maybe that was the reason I didn't hear anyone approaching until they were directly in front of me, blocking my path.

'Where are you going?' He asked.

I let my shoulders drop, my bored eyes dragged to the other side of the parking lot. Unfortunately, Edward was standing there. He met my gaze. I didn't look away.

I felt a stab of pain when the person slapped my arm. I hissed, Edward took an instinctive step forward but stopped.

James forced my face to him. I didn't let the anger and disgust show on my face.

His face came inches away from me. 'Listen to me, stop this craziness. It's bad enough that people call you emo girl and a freak; I don't want them calling you mute or a complete psycho.'

I coolly raised an eyebrow, 'Why do you care?'

'Because.'

'Not enough reason,'

He sighed and took a step back. I breathed in the much needed space. 'Stay away from Edward,' he mumbled barely moving his lips. I could tell he was staring at Edward that very moment.

I snapped. 'You don't get to tell me what I should do!'

He started moving backwards, shaking his head at me. 'You'll realize one day. He's nothing but bad for you.'

'Who said I'm going to date him or something?' My voice rose. 'I barely know that guy, James! I don't know what you're talking about!'

He stopped. 'I'm sorry. I can't explain. I'm sorry.'

With that, he turned around.

When had my life become so fucked up?

_This is a nightmare, it's just a nightmare. It'll pass. _I chanted this in my mind over and over again.

My eyes wouldn't open, her image wouldn't go from my mind, and my mouth wouldn't let me scream. It was bad, so bad. I wanted to laugh at my life.

Jacob Black was made my project partner the very next day. We had to research on socialism. He asked if I could join him at his table at lunch so that we can discuss. I refused.

I bet Tanya couldn't be less happy. Whatever.

I asked Jacob if he could come to my house after school, instead. He shrugged and agreed.

That was why I found myself standing at the gate of my house so that Jacob could see me. I had tried to explain the location, but he just wouldn't understand. He told me he would arrive in the lane and I should wait outside for him to see.

Minutes later, a car arrived. It stopped near my house. Jacob climbed out of the passenger seat. I squinted against the reflecting windshield to make out the other person. However, moments later, the driver stepped out.

They both walked towards me.

'Hey,'

I nodded at them.

'I don't have my own car yet, so Edward drops me off everyday. I figured he could drop me here instead,' Jacob explained.

I nodded again.

'Would you…like to come for a…drink or something?' I asked.

'Sure, why not,' Edward smiled.

Shit. I thought people didn't usually agree.


End file.
